Neutral Wars
by Razgrizaces
Summary: A story about two fictional countries in Strangereal at war.
1. Prologue: Storm Clouds Ahead

**February 20****th****, 2015 – 2017 Hours – Saturn City, Avalia**  
>Great.<p>

Just great.

Reassignment. Gotta hate it. Can't say nothin' to the superiors though, they'd tear me to pieces. I always hated big cities, and Saturn's the biggest. The smells, the crowds, the noise, the strange faces... I wouldn't even waste my time here. But reassignment is reassignment. So what if I got in a little fight? Doesn't everyone? Did the other guy get reassigned? Nooo, he was reprimanded, I was shipped out.

So that brings it back to the big city. Did I mention that I hated big cities?

Hopefully I'll be able to get in the air soon, and with the rising tensions between Gebet and Avalia I'll be volunteering for as many air patrols as I can. Anything to get away from this place.

My name's Raine, Raine McCall, call sign 'Rogue Angel'- or Rogue for short. I was born and raised in a small town that sprung up near one of Avalia's northern Air Force Bases... I guess everyone in town was somehow connected to that place. It was only natural for most of the kids in my graduating high school class two want to become part of it too. I survived training; though I was no where near the top of my class when we finished. You could say I had a little problem with authority, sometimes I still do. A couple of times I've almost been discharged, but they never actually kicked me out.

I guess this transfer is their last-ditch attempt to get me to straighten up. I doubt it'll work.

The bald, squirrel-ish secretary at the desk glanced up from his mad typing at his computer as I walked in. "Evening sir," I said, saluting slightly, unsure if I should. "Rayne McCall checking in. I was reassigned here from-"

"Yes, yes yes." The secretary said, almost talking to himself "Know who you are. Your papers? Ah yes, yes, I see." he examined the papers I'd handed him, then began muttering to himself as he rummaged in folders and loose papers scattered about. "Yes!" he exclaimed, suddenly grabbing one of the papers and holding it up for examination.

"Yes, yes, yes." he nodded, continuing to read. His eyebrows shot up, "Frenzy?" I stared cooly at him as he looked up at me. "Hmm, I don't see what they see, but- maybe." He shrugged, handing me a half sheet of paper. "Go down the hall to your right, take a left when you reach the end, go up the stairs, and the room will be on your right." He shoved a thick packet of papers into my bag, "Your room number, squadron assignment, and commanding officer are on those papers. These," he pushed a few more loose papers in to join the rest, "should have everything else you need to know."

"Uh, thanks." I looked down at the mess of papers, slightly overwhelmed. "I think."

"No problem." he smiled, "If you're ready for it, they may send you up tomorrow with your squad leader, just so he can see how you fly. Good luck and welcome to Avalia's Air Force."

"Thanks again." I said, already backing away from the desk. I really did _not_need any more paperwork. As soon as I left the office I looked down at the paper in my hands.

Skipping over all the official bravado I got right to the point:  
>First Lieutenant Rayne McCall, formerly part of Idol Squadron- N.A.F.B. now assigned to Frenzy Squadron as Frenzy 3.<br>Commanding officer: First Lieutenant Paul "Nomad" Lee.

"Great…" I said.

**February 21****st****, 2015 – 0855 Hours – Saturn City, Avalia**

General Ocelot looked around his office, checking for any new paperwork that might have come in. Being the Commanding Officer of Avalia's Air Force wasn't the easiest thing in the world. You had to train your officers, supervise your soldiers, and know what you were doing. If you did something out of the situation, you and your soldiers could be in complete danger. He met with the officers and soldiers from the hangars and had scheduled a meeting a week ago for today. This was to discuss the current situation of the Air Force, and Avalia's military. He walked down the hall and towards the conference room. Ocelot sat down, glaring at the leaders of the other branches of the Avalian militiary. The clock struck 9:00 AM and the meeting had begun.

"Alright, let's call this meeting into order." Ocelot said.

"Aye, Ocelot." Everybody said in unison.

"Alright… Gebet, an ally with us, has been recently building up their military in the sector they call Elemental Plaza. This area, there have been a lot of terrifying reports of a devastating weapon being built there. That could potentially destroy Avalia and could put the lives of civilians at stake." Ocelot said.

"So what do you propose?" a Colonel asked.

"Starting March, we believe that this said weapon will be completed. I understand that we know that it is our job to keep our citizens safe before us. We are expendable, however, civilians are not. Remember the date, March 1st, 2015." Ocelot said.

The people in the room started to write the date down on a piece of paper or in their notepads.

"So you expect over 20 million people to just abandon their homes?" a Major asked.

"Well, we are removing all the people so they don't get killed. Besides, 20 million people don't live in Saturn City alone." Ocelot wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"A huh." the major said back to him, writing the note down.

"So we expect to have all the population out of the country by March 7th and all of our military operations will be on high alert. On March 1st, I want every single civilian evacuated from Saturn City Ladies and gentlemen, will you please direct your attention to the second and third to last seats in the back, these men are our Commanding Officers of the Ground forces and Navy." Ocelot informed the people sitting around.

A round of applause followed, and then the applause briefly stopped. A short period of awkward silence followed.

Ocelot broke the silence, "A joint operation by our entire military will be launched. The Navy's Tenth Division will escort in evacuating Civilians. The Army's 17th Division will be working to escort the civilians from their homes to the Navy. The air force will be launching Boeing 747s and C-130 aircraft to evacuate the citizens too. The media will know about this shortly after this meeting."

"Sir, if I may," a Captain said.

"Go ahead." Ocelot replied.

"Where do you plan to evacuate these civilians?"

"… That's a good question," Ocelot pondered. "I would have to say either Belka, since they founded our country, but maybe one of our allies. Maybe Yuktobania would be willing to do so as well." The commanding officer replied.

"A huh…" the Captain wrote down notes.

"In the event that there is an attack, I want the 1st Air Force Division, the 17th Army platoon, and the 10th Naval Fleet to engage in combat with any enemy forces from Gebet. We have to identify that they're Gebetian forces before we can fire on them." Ocelot said with authority.

"Understood, and the 10th is a great choice. I know the commander my self, he's a fine leader, and the ships are all equipped with Avalia's latest technology. We'll hold them off in any way we can." The Navy General said.

"The 17th platoon is a well known platoon. They're one of the best units we've got. I'll notify the platoon leader immediately of this.." The Ground Forces General said.

"And the 1st Air Division has a lot of units in it, Over 130 squadrons. But I know that only 50 squadrons are fully active, most of them are retired. But they're the best of the best. And Avalia's pilots have learned well from Belka." Ocelot said.

"I also have a plan for you, Ocelot. We need to set up anti aircraft guns and Surface-to-air missiles. These weapons will help us substantially against enemy aircraft. A few of our battleships and carriers have equipped some SAMS and AA guns. We'll need them to counter the attack. I'll have them built in some places in the city." The Ground Forces General said.

"So it's settled. The Gebetians won't know what hit them. Fellow officers, I bid you farewell, and I will see you in the next meeting, which will be on March 1st. This will help inform people on what's happening. I'll see you all in nine days. Dismissed." Ocelot said.

Everybody in the room started shuffling out. Talks about the plans echoed in the room a bit. Ocelot wasn't paying attention. He had made the right decision. He picked up the phone and pressed 10 buttons.

The operator said, "This is Avalia's government number, may I ask who's speaking?"

"It's General Ocelot. Get me the President. We've got a plan that needs his approval." Ocelot said

"Understood, I will direct you there ASAP." The operator said again.

**February 22nd, 2015 – Saturn City, Avalia – 1030 Hours**

Paul Lee, callsign "Nomad" walked by the hangar in Saturn City Air Base, 20 miles away from the radiant city lights and exploding volume of the city. He looked around in his hangar, checking his plane out. He was issued an Indigo colored F/A-22 Raptor, a newer model that had been produced by Avalians. After all, being here for two years, you'd think that they'd give him a special model. He checked the missiles, and the guns. He polished the M61A2 Vulcan Machine gun, with 800 rounds fitted in. The newer model was made to withstand larger amounts of payload, even more missile counts.

Paul's father was one of Avalia's greatest fighter pilots. By the callsign "Indigo Heron", he was one of the greatest pilots of the Belkan Air Force. He was an outstanding pilot, and he and his squadron unfortunately got shot down in B7R, also known as "The Round Table". It was a strategic Priority Airspace in Belka. Two Ustian mercenaries shot the squadron down; their callsigns were "Pixy" and "Cipher".

These two men changed the fate of the Belkan War. This war happened when the nation of Belka took over lands of Ustio and Osea. They had Ustio down to their last base over in Valais Air Base. Bombers rushed to destroy the final base, but the Ustian mercenaries destroyed the formation of bombers and killed the escort planes. Luckily, my father and everybody managed to be OK. At the time, I was 3 when they got shot down. Then on June 6th, 1995, seven nuclear explosions occurred on Belkan soil. They were our own, and a lot of people had died then. On June 20th, 1995, a secret battle happened, the battle of Anfang occurred, a battle with Belkan remnants fought against Ustian forces. This was the final part to the Belkan War, as there was a peace signing in Lumen.

On Christmas Day, 1995, the group "A World With No Boundaries" launched an attack on Valais Air Base, with the experimental aircraft XB-0, which was hijacked by this group. They nearly destroyed Valais Air Base, but the Galm Team fought and destroyed the experimental aircraft as well as Espada Squadron. The Ustians and the Allied Forces also attacked Avalon Dam in their mission; the Avalon Dam is what our country was named after, and Ustians attacked the Dam. "Pixy" joined the AWWNB and he shot down Crow 1, also known as PJ, who is still alive today with his wife. "Pixy" launched the V2 and stated that they would reset the countdown to zero, and that the twisted game needed to be reset. Cipher managed to shoot down his old buddy, and the V2 exploded.

He looked back towards the F-22's wing and saw his insignia. He was part of the 1st Air Division, the 117th Tactical Fighter Squadron, known as Frenzy Squadron.

"Hey Nomad, this is Jack, I just got word from Ocelot." His radio squawked.

"Yeah? Go ahead, shoot." Paul replied.

"In the event of an attack on Saturn City, we're the air division going to counter attack. Ocelot just told me that." Jack said.

"Really? Cool. Hey, your plane in need of a checkup? I'm in the hangar; I can go check your plane for you." Paul asked

"Nah, it is fine. I'll check the plane tomorrow. See you in Frenzy's quarters." Jack said.

"Roger, Nomad out." Paul replied, turning off the radio.

It looked like the plane was in great shape. He moved towards the four-story building with their quarters and their cafeteria in it. In Frenzy's quarters, there were four beds, two bunk beds and two other regular sized beds. Only Paul and Jack were in the squadron, but more people would fill up the squad. Jack "Longbow" William was Paul's wingman. Usually they would refer to themselves by their callsigns, in battle. But when they weren't in battle, they would refer to themselves by first name. (They will be referred their callsigns from now on.) Nomad walked into the Headquarters walked up the stairs. He took a right in the hallway and moved all the way to the end of the hall, and took the last door on the right. It was Frenzy's quarters. He took the second bed and just lay there. He looked straight up at the sky, watching the moon reflect off the glass.

**Northwestern border of Avalia – February 25th, 2015 – 0100 Hours **

James "Guardian" Chan started to walk by his guard post by the borderline between Avalia and Gebet. There were twenty-five soldiers stationed at the guard post. James was a lieutenant in the Army, part of the Ground Forces. (If you see him later, I'll refer to him by James.) He was part of the 1st Division in the army, 17th Platoon, Squad Delta. Their squad was known for their stealth operations, as they were one of the only squads to get assigned stealth missions. They were assigned of guarding the Western border of Avalia because they had received word of people getting into the country and trying to spy. So each person had to go through a legitimate checkpoint, for weapons and identification to pass through. If they had weapons, they'd be detained and the weapons would be taken away from them and given to Avalian forces.

James looked around, carrying his M4A1 with a strap, a holographic sight and a silencer. He had a desert camouflage on, and he walked towards the checkpoint. This was the only checkpoint in the borderline, because the other area was covered with barbed wire and electric fences. There was an area to look over the immigrants. Not many people were passing by, especially during this time, because most of the country was on alert of an attack on Avalia. He looked around at the checkpoint and saw a few immigrants. He watched as the soldiers scanned the people for weapons, and saw nothing. They transferred them to a place where they'd have to fill out a form and where they could get into the country. He smiled a bit, and then he continued his route, turning around and walking.

"James, we just got word from Command. We're to assist in evacuating citizens from Saturn City. March 1st is when we have to arrive." A soldier said on the radio.

"Roger that, make sure the rest of the squad knows. James out."

He carried the M4A1 back to his quarters and got ready to move out.

**Elemental Plaza, Gebet – February 28th, 2015 - 0130 Hours**

The moonlight radiantly glowed over Elemental Plaza, one of Gebet's military bases. Here, a weapon was being built. An enormous cannon was being built up from the ground, and this cannon could launch blasts of gas. This gas was known as Cynocrine, a gas that could kill a lot of citizens in just a town. In the area, there were Anti Aircraft guns, Surface to Air Missiles (SAMS), and bunkers and MG nests. The area could be defended at will, and even the soldiers stationed and ordered to build would have to defend it.

The cannon was codenamed the Shotgun, because it looked like it was a shotgun. The Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the building watched as the building progressed. It still had a lot of work to be done, there weren't any armor panels, not even light armor. The cannon was weak from where it was mounted, where a few missiles could easy take down the cannon. The LTC had a few people work where it mounted, trying to get the cannon's armor stronger. The Cynocrine, if fired into the air could kill a pilot in his/her canopy in 2-3 minutes, if it leaked into it. Apparently there was an agent that could neutralize the Cynocrine, as was heard from Gebet's command.

The LTC looked at the schematics for the cannon and looked at the cannon. He could see that it was being built according to plan. He watched as more materials were coming in, and more people were being put to work on the cannon. More people were building up the defenses, for protecting the weapon against Avalia, which they planned to wage war in 30 hours from now. Knowing that Avalia's pilots were highly trained, many of them were from Belka, and those pilots were recognized as the best in the world.

As the sun started to rise, the LTC started to walk with his escorts to his house. Nobody except for the people chosen knew about this project. Not even the civilians knew about it. They hoped Avalia would succumb to the might of their military power.

**Saturn City Airport – March 1st, 2015 – 0130 Hours**

The sky was abuzz with traffic from planes; smoke and dust from the planes jet wash which all had filled the air over Saturn City Airport. It was 1:30 in the morning, but today was the day the military had stated they were launching the operation to evacuate citizens. They requested the skies be clear before 7:00 AM, or 0700. This made sure that the Gebetians didn't kill people on board the planes.

"This is Air Ixiom flight 735 to Saturn City Traffic controller, requesting permission to land." The pilot asked via radio.

"This is Saturn City Airport to Air Ixiom flight 735; you are cleared for landing, but be advised, you must leave in one hour. Avalia's military has called for the skies to be clear, we have received reports of an attack on Avalia. If you must, redirect your flight to Dinsmark, Belka. Saturn City Airport, out." The traffic controller replied.

"Understood, we're a few miles away. Thanks for the heads up. Air Ixiom flight 735, out." The pilot said.

"Attention all incoming and outgoing flights, this is Saturn City Airport, we have received a transmission telling us that the skies need to be clear before 7:00 AM. Repeat, the skies need to be clear before 7:00 AM. You must leave here in about an hour. Attention Civilians, you must either evacuate the city by air or sea, via the airport or the harbor, 30 miles south of here. You MUST evacuate the area. This is not a drill; Avalia's military has ordered an evacuation of all civilians due to reports of an attack on Saturn City. Please leave the city immediately. Thank you." The air traffic controller reported.

Air raid sirens had begun blasting out wails, waking up people to prepare for the worst. About 10 minutes later, 747 civilian jets started to takeoff from the airport, probably all filled with civilians getting on board. They didn't need to get a ticket since it was an evacuation, but entire flights were crowded since they needed to get out of Saturn City. 20 more minutes later, the skies were clear. Nobody was monitoring the air traffic inbound, all the flights had been redirected to Dinsmark, Belka's capital. Two F-22 planes roared from the sky, checking over the area. The F-22s dipped their wings, made a 180 degree turn, and moved in the direction of Saturn City Air Base, continuing their patrol.


	2. Chatper 1: Operation Defend Saturn City

**March 1st, 2015 – 0856 Hours – Saturn City Air Base, Avalia**

The radiant glow from the sun shined across Saturn City, Avalia. Planes had taken off to help escort the next group of planes moving out of Saturn City. Nomad had awoken from his bed, listening to the sounds of the radio.

"Attention all pilots currently in Saturn City Air Base. We are currently asking all pilots to get into their planes and launch. Repeat, all pilots stationed in Saturn City Air Base, get into your planes and launch." The radio squawked.

Nomad and Longbow both got dressed into their flight suits. They rushed out of the room and dashed towards the hangar. Nomad opened the cockpit and jumped in. He placed the battery switch on, placed the auxiliary power unit to start, and put both of the throttles in idle. He pulled the canopy down and watched as Longbow gave him a thumb's up, signaling that they were ready.

"Nomad, this is control tower, flight check, all systems green?" the traffic controller asked.

"Nomad to control tower, all systems green." Nomad replied.

"Roger, you may take off when ready. Runway is clear." The Traffic controller said.

Nomad pushed the throttle a bit, watching the speed rise. As soon as he saw the plane go out of the hangar, he pushed the joystick right, shifting the plane's movement right, turning once and then turned again in a semi circle. He was now on the runway.

"Nomad, you are clear for takeoff." The traffic controller said.

Pinning the throttle, he waited until the speed reached 170 miles per hour, and pulled the joystick upwards, sailing the plane into the sky. After he reached about 4,000 feet, going 300 miles per hour, the traffic controller said, "Altitude restrictions canceled. Good luck up there, Frenzy 1."

He pinned the throttle again, going now 500 miles an hour, and pulled the joystick back to bring the plane upwards towards where the rest of the planes were. At about 8,000 feet, he started to circle the area, waiting for his wingman.

"Altitude restrictions canceled, Frenzy 2. Good luck with your mission." The traffic controller said.

8,000 feet above the ground, Nomad gazed at a mix of planes. 6 F-22s, 8 F-35s, 2 F-16s, 6 F-18s, 8 F-15 Eagles, 2 F-15C Strike Eagles, 2 F-15 S/MTDs, 4 F-14s, an E-767, and 10 C-130 cargo planes were in the air currently.

"All aircraft, this is AWACS Golden Eagle, flying your E-767 today. As you know, today is the evacuation of Saturn City. We've heard of reports of enemies coming inbound to take out the city. So we need to evacuate the city to help protect our civilians. These cargo planes are loaded with civilians and are all going towards Dinsmark, Belka. We need to fly these planes out of here 100 miles towards the northwest, out of Saturn City. After we fly these planes, fly around the city and protect against all Gebetian enemies that could attack Saturn City. Alright, everybody, form up and lets go." The AWACS said.

"Roger, AWACS." Nomad said.

"Hey Raine, you don't have a wingman today." the Amber Squadron executive officer mentioned.

"I know I don't… c'mon, Amethyst, don't piss me off today." Raine replied.

"Raine McCall, Callsign "Rogue Angel", didn't I have the secretary assign you to Frenzy?" the AWACS asked.

"Yes, AWACS." Raine replied.

"Then follow your assignment. You'll fly as Frenzy's number 3. Don't worry, Nomad doesn't bite. But Longbow might." The AWACS chuckled.

"Hey! I don't bite. Hey Raine, do you have a boyfriend?" Longbow asked.

An awkward moment of radio silence occurred.

"I'm just kidding, Raine." Longbow said shyly.

"Welcome Raine, callsign "Rogue Angel". Longbow's a bit of a distraction. I'd stay away from what he says. He really doesn't mean it." Nomad replied.

"Roger, commander. I'll kick his ass later." Raine smiled.

"Understood Rogue Angel, Nomad out." Nomad replied.

The F-22s in Frenzy Squadron all moved in a triangular shaped formation, Nomad in the front while Raine and Longbow made up the other two angles of the triangle. Nomad watched as the speedometer reached 600 miles per hour. Six minutes later, nothing had appeared on the radar, meaning that there were no enemies inbound. As the squadrons were closely knit together, more planes started to take off from the runway, forming squadrons and flying in position over the skyscrapers in Saturn City.

"Forty miles left pilots, just a few more minutes to go!" the AWACS said.

The radio beeped twice, an incoming transmission from some non-pilot personnel.

"This is the Flagship River Knight; we're in Saturn City's bay, moving outwards towards Dinsmark, Belka. We'll move into the North Atlantic Ocean and move towards Dinsmark going north for 20 miles, then east for 80 miles, then we'll arrive at the bay of Dinsmark. We'll be out of the bay in 30 minutes. If we run into resistance, we'll call for air support. I trust you boys in the sky can handle this?" the flagship stated.

"Hey. I'm a girl. Yeah, we can handle this, River Knight." Raine said.

"This is the 17th platoon, Squad Alpha leader James Chan. We've escorted civilians out of the city and we are now mounting AA guns and SAMS that had been built a few days ago. We've got some M1A2 battle tanks; some M777 Long range artillery, three squadrons of AH-64 Apache gunships and a squadron of CH-47 Chinook helicopters inbound to guard the city. The other squads are mounting the tanks, artillery and helicopters. We'll keep you updated if we need support." James also stated.

Everybody was in position. They were ready to counter Gebet's attack. A few minutes later, and they were nearing the end of the escort.

"Alright, cargo planes, you're almost out of the zone… wait a minute… two… no three dots on radar! Traffic controller, Ocelot, confirm you see this?" the AWACS asked.

"AWACS, this is the traffic controller. You're looking at three bogeys… wait, I'm looking at more bogeys incoming." The traffic controller replied.

"Damn… all units, break off of the cargo planes. Intercept those bogeys." The AWACS said.

"Roger that, AWACS!" Nomad said, breaking off.

Nomad flew in the direction of the bogeys. Most of the other squadrons were already in front of Frenzy and Nomad, but he glanced ahead towards his radar, trying to compare the radar to the incoming bogeys. The three bogeys that were inbound were F-16 Fighting Falcons. First, they had to confirm they were Gebetian fighters, then they would fire.

"IFF, confirm they're Gebetian, AWACS, what are they? My IFF is INOP." A pilot asked.

"Wait for them to get closer. They're not emitting a Gebetian signal." The AWACS said.

The F-16 Fighting Falcons moved about 5000 feet towards them. A few of the Avalian fighters had missile warning systems ringing. After they got to about 1000 feet, they fired bullets and tried to laze some of the planes with bullets. The bullets missed as one of the planes turned right, one turned left, and one headed straight.

"They just fired at us, AWACS, I'm not going to stand idly while my men are getting shot at." A pilot said.

A squadron broke off of the tightly knit formation, as they dispersed to take out the F-16s. A mission update flashed on his Heads Up Display, as more targets appeared on radar.

"This is AWACS, we've confirmed that the bogeys are indeed Gebetian soldiers. Sorry for the wait. All units, attack all incoming enemy planes. Lets show them the true might of Avalia!" the AWACS said.

Now the knit formation that the Avalians had created was broken up. Everybody was focusing on taking out targets, one at a time. Frenzy Squadron wasn't exactly sure on what targets they were to attack, but people started talking using the radio frequency, picking out targets for them.

"This is the Flagship River Knight, I see ships moving towards the bay. Requesting air support immediately. Somebody take those damn F-35s out!" the flagship radio operator yelled out loud.

"This is Amber Squadron, we could use some help out here with enemy aircraft!"

"This is the 17th platoon, enemy tanks incoming! Requesting close air support, immediately! Be sure not to drop any bombs on us!" James squawked on the radio.

"Frenzy Squadron, what's the matter? You're slipping. Get to work on your targets!" the AWACS exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!" the three pilots replied.

"Frenzy, disperse! I'll handle air to air, Longbow help out the ships, and Raine, take out the tanks. Let's do this!" Nomad ordered.

"Roger that, Nomad!" Longbow and Raine replied.

Nomad and the rest of Frenzy Squadron broke off formation and started to disperse to their targets. Nomad flew his F-22 to 14,000 feet, where most of the squads were having trouble elimination enemy aircraft. About 3 allied planes had been destroyed, looking at the formations, and only 2 of enemy planes were destroyed. Nomad flew his jet towards enemies, finding a target and locking onto him in just 15 seconds. He pressed the button, launching two AIM-9 Sidewinders at the target.

"Frenzy 1, Fox two, fox two!" the AWACS exclaimed.

Swerving to the opposite direction in which the enemy plane moved, Nomad watched as the missiles connected with the enemy plane, erupting the plane into a fireball, as he had just scored a kill.

"That's one for Nomad!" AWACS yelled.

He watched as other allied planes attacked the rest of the enemy planes. He found a straying enemy and saw him wandering off to help attack the ships. Readying the Vulcan Machine gun, he lazed a straight line of bullets at an enemy plane, exploding the plane into a fireball, headed towards the ocean. He waited for the plane's missiles to reload. After the missiles reloaded, he fired two missiles at another enemy aircraft, destroying it. He released the lock on his XMA4s, firing them at four nearby enemy aircraft, and watched as the missiles fluttered and chased their targets. One missile struck a plane in its underbelly, the bottom of a plane. Two missiles struck two planes on their boosters, and one missile struck the canopy of one plane. As the radar showed more planes incoming to attack the city, Nomad pinned the throttle and headed towards the enemy planes' way.

Longbow flew to an altitude of 1000 feet, closing near the Avalian ships. He saw gunfire and missile trails erupt left and right and he couldn't tell what was an ally missile and what wasn't from looking at the missiles themselves. He brought up his airspeed to 900 mph, switching to a destroyer using his HUD and locking onto it. He pushed a button and two missiles jolted to life, propelling forward and tracking towards the destroyer. As its last revenge, it fired a barrage of AA gunfire and SAMs. Longbow heard the ringing of alarms, the BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP ringing in his ears over and over again, as he swerved left out of the way of the missile. The destroyer exploded into a ball of flame, as it started to sink its way to the bottom. Longbow fired a few more missiles at destroyers and frigates, sinking them to the bottom. Waiting for the missiles to reload, he fired missiles and a barrage of Vulcan gunfire, destroying a team of F-35s.

There was a carrier launching aircraft to intercept Longbow's attack. F/A-18s lifted off from the carrier and after they lifted their landing gear, they started a full speed chase towards Longbow. Four "Hornets" were coming in at full speed towards Longbow, as he could hear the warning alert of his aircraft. This meant an enemy was locked on. Pushing up the throttle again to 1000 mph, he raised the altitude to 2000 feet and readied the missiles and gunfire to attack the helicopter.

Raine flew downwards towards the buildings of Saturn City, this time, looking out for tanks and howitzers that could bombard Avalian tanks. AA guns and SAMS swept the area of enemy planes. Watching a line of tanks start to move to accumulate a front line, Raine flew at 700 miles per hour and at an altitude of 700 feet to take them out. Howitzers rolled out in the back, which started to fire long range artillery at the tanks and infantry. The line was made of 10 tanks, all of which started to fire at Avalian tanks. Releasing the safety on the missiles, she launched two missiles straight at the tanks; bringing her plane up, as she fired a barrage of Vulcan machinegun fire at the rest of the tanks, imploding them. Waiting for the missiles to reload, she made a long 180 degree turn to where the howitzers were and started firing barrages of gunfire and fired missiles. After watching the flames from the burning vehicles, she couldn't stop to think about the families of the soldiers.

"Tanks destroyed! All units, advance up!" the Tank's commanding officer yelled out.

James Chan watched from the rooftop of Saturn City's tallest building as the tanks and infantry rolled out.

"James to HQ, do we pull out too to help with the tanks weaponry?" James asked

"This is HQ, James, hold your position, we need you to help destroy enemy aircraft that could obstruct the mobility of our tanks. The tank advancement is moving swiftly, and we need them to meet up against the remaining enemy ground forces. HQ out." The Headquarters officer replied.

James watched as his men sat on the M2 AA guns and MIM-104s, scouting the area for enemy aircraft. A squadron of 3 F-22s was about 3000 feet away, in the planes' missile range. James heard the deafening sound of gunfire as his men rattled the skies with AA fire. A SAM was launched at one of the F-22s, who tried to swerve away from the missile but failed. The plane spiraled into the ground as it exploded in mid air. The AA guns opened suppressing fire at the planes; the planes were full of shrapnel and some of the shrapnel had hit the fuel tank, exploding the aircraft. Two parachutes fluttered in the skies, the wind blowing them to the ground.

Nomad flew towards the enemy fighter squadron, releasing the lock on his XMA6s. Four F/A-18F Hornets flew behind him, part of Amber Squadron.

"Amethyst to Nomad, we're enroute to the target. Oh, say sorry to Raine for me. Can you give me her number while you're at it too?" Amethyst chuckled.

"Haha," Nomad said sarcastically. "I'll do that, Amethyst. C'mon, enough

Chatter, let's kick some ass."

"Roger that. Leave me a kill, will ya'?"

"Will do, old buddy. Nomad out." Nomad replied.

The four bogeys were 20,000 feet away from Nomad and Amber Squadron, and just 3,000 feet higher than they were as well. The XMA6s had an effective range of 14,000 feet, meaning he'd have to close in more to fire them. Ascending, he watched as the gap between him and the planes decreased. They were now 9,000 feet away. He heard the sound of the missile warning alert system, which meant they were locked onto him. The gap closed to 7,000 feet and Nomad had a lock on one of the pilots. He secured the XMA6 missiles lock and 2 seconds later fired two missiles and a barrage of gunfire at a plane. The plane fired two missiles back.

"Nomad, Fox two, fox two!" the AWACS exclaimed.

He did a barrel roll to his right, moving the plane down and right as he avoided the missiles. He turned the plane upside down, feeling the G-force's effect on his stomach as the world turned upside down. He turned the plane rightside up and he was now behind the enemies. The four F/A-18s flew over, their engines thundering in Nomad's ears. They flew over the enemy planes and over him, and were now making the turns as well. He was 5,000 feet away from an enemy plane whom he locked onto. The HUD recognized the plane he fired missiles out before as a "kill" and he didn't get to see the plane explode into a spiraling ball of fire, which wasn't exactly what he wanted to see.

He fired two more missiles at another enemy and moved in the opposite direction of the plane he fired at. He did a quarter turn right and looked up to see the missiles guiding towards the pilot, who floored the throttle and flew up, trying to avoid the missiles. To the right of him, he saw the Amber Squadron pilots taking the last two planes down. One plane was heavily damaged; you could see smoke firing from the engine and was returning to base.

The M1A2 Abrams battle tank fired at an enemy T90 tank ahead of it. A quick gunfight ensued between the two metal monsters, as the gunner of the T90 flew up in pieces behind it. Infantrymen fired behind the M1A2 battle tank, using their anti tank weapons. An RPG fired out from the Avalian front, taking apart the tank's head, as the tank's round destroyed the tank entirely. Cheers erupted for a few seconds, then 3 squads of tanks and a formation of helicopters joined up with the lone tank. A front line of enemy tanks was just ahead of them.

Veering through the debris and the buildings in the way, they moved at full speed towards the line. A warning shot was fired from the Gebetian tanks, a sign to return if they were not armed to stand against the blockade. The Avalians had no intention of retreating. More warning shots were fired, in front of the tank's position. Avalian MIM-104s and M6s trailed behind the tanks, ready to fire at enemy aircraft that would occasionally come to do bombing runs on them. As the tanks approached the front line, a burning Avalian tank with people trying to get people out was also a warning sign. An Avalian F-22 fired its missiles at two of the front tanks as the pilot ascended to attack more tanks again. An F-14 tried to descend towards the helicopters to take it out, but the M6s and the SAMS fired at the plane, which erupted into a fire ball and hit an enemy tank.

The T-90s stared firing their cannons at the M1A2 battle tanks and the M6 Linebackers. The M6s stopped for a bit and released the soldiers out of the transport vehicle. There were barricades near where they dropped off the soldiers from the IFVs. The M1A2s fired their cannons, attacking the T-90s. A barrage of gunfire erupted onto the tanks, which had briefly paused for a moment. The Avalian soldiers fired rockets at the tanks, destroying some of them. M1A2s were destroyed by T-90 tanks as the fire ripped off the tank's head and sent it flying. An RPG round struck the barricade, crumbling a piece of it and sending a soldier flying. The AH-64 Apaches fired their missiles and machineguns at the tanks, destroying some of the tanks. The line of tanks was diminishing and it looked like they would have the area secured in a heartbeat. Another F-22 fired its missiles at the Gebetian tanks and AA guns. A stray enemy SAM fired its missile at the F-22.

Raine had just finished mopping up the enemy T-90s and AA guns on the ground and was going to come back and take the others down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the SAM launching one missile. The Missile alert system started ringing in her ears, the annoying BEEEEEEEP sound alerting her that a missile was coming. The annoying sound kept playing in her ears as she lifted the plane's nose up and flew straight up. The missile followed her as she ascended, and she did a barrel roll left to avoid the missile. The missile followed her barrel roll and then died out. She took a deep breath in and out, and calmed herself. She looked at her radar and saw that there weren't any more ground threats and flew to where Nomad was.

An Avalian Cruiser fired its weapons at an enemy frigate, hitting the frigate a few times, exploding the AA guns and destroying its weapons. Another plane flew overhead, lazing the cruiser with its bullets. One more shot from the Cruiser and the frigate started to sink. Another laze of bullets from the F-22 and the frigate exploded into flames. People jumped off the ship in life preservers and tried to swim to safety. The Cruiser joined with the rest of the fleet and stared at the blockade ahead. The blockade was small since they had taken out most of the ships. A Carrier started launching F-35s, which were probably equipped with LASMs, which could take down a single ship with just one missile. A squadron of F-15Es flew in towards the enemy blockade to intercept the F-35s attack.

Longbow flew up with the F-15s in Atlas squadron, 10,000 feet away from the F-35s.

"Longbow to Scimitar, I'll coordinate with you for this attack." Longbow said.

"Scimitar, roger, stick behind us Longbow, make sure you're not seen." Scimitar replied.

Longbow flew out to the right a bit, dropping his airspeed. As the F-15Es flew ahead of him, he increased his throttle a little bit and watched as the four F-15s dispersed going in four separate directions. He managed to be right behind Scimitar. He watched the radar as he saw missiles (white dots on the radar) connect with the three green planes, and then the missiles and the planes disappeared from radar. Looking straight, he saw an F-35 burning, spiraling towards him, 1000 feet away from him. Sweat poured down his forehead as he instinctively the stick right, moving away from the burning F-35. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and focused on the remaining enemy ships.

The people in the E-767 looked at the screen and heard the transmissions between pilots. The head of the plane, the AWACS, looked around to see that Avalian forces were overrunning the Gebetian forces. He watched as friendly pilots bagged enemy pilots with ease on the radar, and bombers and fighters killed enemy tanks and ground weaponry. He wiped the sweat off his brow and watched nervously as the radar kept updating.

"All Avalian forces, enemy threat level is down to 40%! Kick them out of Avalia!"

And then they saw it. A dart of white clouds formed over the buildings. More clouds were coming in from the northwest, closing in and fast. Nomad watched as he clouds over small portions of the city. Most of them were covering a building, and some of them covered skyscrapers. The clouds were too precisely formed in one spot. They probably were aimed straight at one target. The gas started to condense; it looked like it was changing color. It started out white, now it was lighter, and it became lighter and lighter. The area it had been was an area near a convoy of soldiers. Their radios were transmitting to everybody.

Coughing, one of them said, "Calling all… uni-"and the voice died out. You could hear the body slump to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Unbelievable! How could the Gebetians possess something like this?" Scimitar shouted in the radio.

"This isn't good…" Ocelot began. "I want a full retreat ordered. Repeat, all units, retread from Saturn City, evacuate immediately!" Ocelot ordered to all commanders.

"Attention all planes, High Command has ordered you evacuate Saturn City. Repeat, all units evacuate Saturn City." The AWACS relayed the order.

"Give up Saturn City! We can't! I'm not abandoning my country." Amethyst retorted.

"Neither am I. I'll stay till I get shot down." Longbow responded.

Chatter about staying or not staying flew about the pilots as they resumed fighting.

"All planes, you must retreat from the battlespace immediately! If we don't retreat, Gebet will use that weapon that formed those clouds on all of us! We can't have our best pilots down right now. Comply with the order." The AWACS said.

"AWACS, this is Nomad, where are we retreating to?" Nomad asked

"High command hasn't given a location yet. I'm not going to wait around so our capital can get destroyed. All units set your course southwest and retreat from the battlespace. We're going to Avalon Peak." The AWACS said.

"Roger that. Atlas Squadron, move out! Be cautious to not engage enemy planes, as they will gang up on you." Scimitar replied.

Nomad, Raine and Longbow all formed back together into one squad and moved southwest. A large gathering of enemy fighters halted their attacks on the pilots. Saturn City was under their control now. Moving out of the combat zone, they slowed down their airspeed and awaited their orders. More planes started to get out of the airspace, and 53 planes were remaining at the end of the day (more took off after Nomad and Frenzy Squadron took off).

James had watched the cloud condense over the squad of soldiers and he had watched in horror as the soldiers slumped to the ground. It turned yellow and then the cloud disappeared.

"All ground forces, you are to rendezvous at Saturn City Air Base, High Command has ordered a retreat. Repeat, all units rendezvous at Saturn City Air Base." The platoon leader relayed the order.

James and the rest of his squad planted C4 on the weapons on the top of the building, and then his squad took the elevator downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the floor, he detonated the explosives. Their squads got into the convoys and headed towards the base. More tanks and convoys joined up with them along the way. He watched as Gebetian forces started to maneuver around the city to kill any remnant forces that would retaliate against them. At the Air Base, he watched as remaining cargo planes loaded up tanks and convoys.

"Hey James! You're riding with us!" the squad leader of Bravo said.

"Roger. Where do we go? Just drive the convoy in and sit somewhere?" James asked.

"There's a line of seats to the far right and the far left of the plane after you put your convoy in. Just sit down." He said.

James and Adam drove the vehicles into the C-130 and ordered the men to get out of the convoy. After that, they sat down and waited for the rest of the people to get on board. After the cargo plane was fully loaded, the door closed and the lights went on. The plane took off and he fell asleep.

**20 miles northeast of Avalon Peak, Avalia – 1600 Hours – March 1st, 2015**

(1) Belka. The place where the nation of Avalia was born. 20 years ago, Belka and it's military nearly took over the entire area of Ustio. It was down to Valais Air Base in 1995, when two Ustian mercenaries flew and retook their lost lands. These aces did everything. They destroyed Excalibur, the destructive weapon that could wipe aircraft off the map in a matter of seconds. They destroyed hundreds of pilots and won many battles. On June 6th, 1995, the world all saw the light. Seven nuclear weapons were dropped on the borders of Belka. As a child, I remember how I saw the light of the explosion far off and I thought it wasn't anything. War was something you'd see on TV, a distant land away. A few months later on New Years Eve, the world saw the launch of the V2, a nuclear bomb that could wipe out entire cities and countries. The Ustian mercenary, Cipher stopped this catastrophe from happening. The world was then at peace, but only for a short while.

5 years ago, Yuktobania attacked Osea in a surprise attack. This sparked a major war that would last until the end of 2010. The two countries fought and four pilots from Osea stood out the most. These were later to be known as the Demons of Razgriz. Later on in the war, Belka got involved when an attack on Stier Castle was made to rescue the President of Osea. Later, the two powers collided into a fury of a battle, over nuclear weapons that could wipe out all of Osea. These four aces destroyed those nuclear weapons and the world was once again at peace.

Three years ago, Belka; with an outstanding amount of natural resources had purchased the area of Northern Osea. Osea, with the financial struggles of Yuktobania, willingly accepted. In that same year, people had rebelled from the country stating that their government was too fascist and was ineffective in their methods of helping with the economy and its military was too strong. They wanted a democratic nation. Most of the Belkan military had agreed and split off. Belka did not want them to leave, and a civil war broke out between the fascists and the democrats. Without most of their military, Belka could not hold the rebels back and allowed these people to form the new nation. And this was the birth of Avalia. They also occupied the territory of North Osea and renamed some key locations, like Heirlark Air Base became Avalon Peak air base, due to the topographical location of Heirlark AB. Avalon Peak became a fortified military base. With its own struggles, Avalia pleaded to the countries around it to help give them aid. None of the other countries gave in as they were also facing their own problems (much like the Great Depression in the 1930s) but Belka proposed an offer. Known as the Great Exchange, in return for most of the countries' aces and military, they would give Avalia financial aid and offered protection. Avalia accepted the offer, but before that, the teachings of the Belkan Aces were passed onto the Avalian military and in just those three years, Avalia had its own aces now.

Also in that same year, Yuktobania formed into Osea. After going through economic struggles themselves, the Yukes pleaded to the Oseans for help. The Oseans did send them financial aid. This aid did not help the Yukes much for financial struggles, so President Harling proposed that they would assimilate into Osea. Chaos ensued and Yuktobanians not accepting the change of government formed the nation of Gebet. Like the Yukes, their nation was a republic, not their homeland, but it would do. They received aid from Yuktobanians in Osea and some Oseans. The Gebetians increased their military strength and started plans for the Shotgun, the super weapon they used against Saturn City.

The next year, Avalia had acquired a V3 nuke from Belka to help defend its country from anybody who could attack them. Avalia declined the nuke but Belka placed the nuke in a holding silo in Avalon Peak. Word had spread about and Oseans, Yukes, and other various nations wanted to control the nuke or destroy it. On March 7th, 2013, these nations fought against Avalia and Belkan forces to help defend the nuke. A large air to air battle was displayed here, larger than the one in B7R 18 years ago. I, Second Lieutenant Nomad (at the time), Lieutenant General Ocelot, Captain "Reverse" and Second Lieutenant Amethyst were all in this battle. Since there could be no land attack because the area was full of mountains and peaks, the only way to invade was by land. The battle lasted 2 hours and 10 minutes and Avalian forces had won the battle.

I was only a child when I saw the images of the Belkan war on the television. My father, Dimitri Heinreich was shot down in the Belkan War by the team known as Galm. We lived in Lichtenburg, 30 miles north from Dinsmark, Belka's capital. He looked sad when he retired a week after he was shot down. I gazed at his colorful Lieutenant Colonel uniform, with the silver eagle embedded into the right side of the uniform. He also had other commendations and awards that decorated him as a Belkan Ace. He started to cry when he saw the images of the nuking of Belka's borders and wanted to join the A World With No Boundaries, but considered that he would stay with us and live the rest of his life to help make me a fighter pilot. Later, he joined the resistance force for Avalia in liberating Northern Belka from the fascist government. After that, I hadn't seen him again.

"Nomad, what the hell are you doing! Snap out of it!" the AWACS said

Nomad checked the HUD and saw that he was stalling at airspeed of 170 miles per hour and was dropping from 2000 feet. He brought the airspeed to 400 miles per hour, raised the nose of the plane and moved to 6000 feet with the rest of the air force. Continuing at 700 miles per hour, they reached the air base and began to land.

"Frenzy Squadron, you are clear to land." The Base operator said.

"Roger." Nomad replied.

Nomad pushed a button, and the landing gear lowered. In one minute, the plane made contact with the ground. It shook a little, and then started to move smoothly as he lowered the throttle and moved the plane towards the hangar. Getting out of the plane, he moved towards the HQ and they sat in the meeting room for a debrief.

"Well, we never saw this coming. Gebet has our capital, and they grabbed it from right under us. I have a strong feeling that the Gebetians are going to take the rest of the country while we're not able to stop them. First thing's first - taking out that cannon. Any volunteers for a recon mission in Elemental Plaza?" Ocelot asked.

Nobody but Nomad raised their hands.

"Nomad, you and Frenzy Squadron are all going to go to Elemental Plaza to help scan the area. Take pictures of the cannon and its surroundings. When you retreat from the area, there will be Avalian pilots to escort you the hell out of there. Meet me in five days at 2120 Hours. The rest of you pilots, get used to your knew home. It'll be your new home for a while. Alright, get back to your quarters and rest. Fix your planes up, do something to pass the time. We'll kick those damned Gebetians out of our capital. Dismissed." Ocelot ordered.

The pilots stood up, saluted him, and shuffled out the door silently.

(1) This is Nomad narrating.


End file.
